One Piece : The Strawhat fan club
by alexrusso89
Summary: From the ashes of the Barto Club comes the Noire pirates the Portgas D. Ace and Strawhat pirates fans. They want to be like them maybe a little too much, can they survive the grand line and be just like their heroes ? Come aboard to find out
1. Chapter 1

Sword fighting ensued between both the Red Force pirates and the Barto Club, Bartolomeo took on the Yonkou Shanks. His sword made a clanking noise as it crashed against Barto's. " Im sorry" Shanks's voice stopped Barto in his tracks " Your crew isnt getting out of here alive."

Bartolomeo could only watch as The Red Force pirates finished off his crew. Shanks turned to Barto " You can run if you like " Shanks said, Bartolomeo took off running, just in time to see his ship Going Luffy Senpai sink beneath the waves.

-Dressrosa-

''Bitch!" She heard her scream after her.

She screamed her name over and over again followed by a rant in Spanish, which she assumed wasn't supposed to be kind... Her beautiful voice, screaming with fierce in the always so seductive Spanish language... As she rowed her longboat further away from the island, the sound of her screaming became less and less audible.

For a moment she stopped rowing, trying to catch the last sound of that beautiful voice. The voice of that beautiful woman... She watched the island, now a little spot far away... For some reason she couldn't explain, Alex Donquioxte thought about how she had been stranded on this very island herself. She had been rowing in a longboat as well... Maybe this was the same thing?

Water 7 - SiX Months Later-

"I knew you were strong, i want you to join me." Said Portgas D. Noire. Her confidence oozed with every word she spoke.

"Tsk yeah right, like I'll ever join you. Get lost, I follow Luffy Senpai" Bartolomeo's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the young captain, yet she remained determined.

"I heard your old crew got killed by Shanks!" Exclaimed the rookie Captain.

"They sunk my ship"

"Then join me!"

"I'm Portgas D. Noire, captain of the Noire Pirates, be my first mate... uh what's your name again?" Noire looked puzzled at her new crew member.

Portgas D. Noire

Portgas D. Ace fangirl

Captain Noire Pirates

0 beri

Bartolomeo thought to correct the Rookie captain yet he went with his gut, 'first mate huh? Yeah I'll take that.' "My name is Bartolomeo, first mate of the Noire pirates." With the announcement of his name, Oblivious to the duo, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well well what do we have here?" Asked the a menacing man as he approached the duo. He was wearing a clown attire and twirled his knives in his hands. "What do you have for me here?"

"Oh master Buggy, I brought a gift for you here." Said a woman who had pink hair, her sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight.

Buggy the Clown

Captain Buggy Pirates

15 Million Beri

"Great job my sweet, I always knew I could count on you." Buggy slowly approach the cage in which Bartolomeo was encased. "What say you prisoner?"

"Blehhhh!" Bartolomeo mocked the clown by sticking his tongue out.

"Why you little piece of..." Buggy put his face right in front of the cage. "Wanna die kid?!" He said in the most menacing voice possible.

Bartolomeo got a hold of Buggy's face with both his hands, grasping them tightly. Then extended his head and made contact with Buggy's helpless face causing a loud bang.

"Captain Buggy!" Yelled one of his subordinate.

"Shut up you fools!" Buggy regained his composure and stood just a few feet from the cage, this time with caution. "You damn demon brat, you're going to get it now! Introducing, Buggy special cannon!" A giant cannon was revealed from under a clothe. "Get ready now you bitch! Light him up boys!"

Buggy's subordinate immediately complied lighting the fuse of the cannon. The countdown began, yet Bartolomeo remained smiling.

"Three, Two... bye bye!" The cannon fired causing a cloud of dust. This caused the girl who imprisoned Barto to jump into action, she could not let this man die for her gain. But before she could run in front of the cannon ball, someone else beat her to it.

"Seriously?." The smoke cleared and revealed Noire and Barto's barrier catching the cannonball, Noire threw it into the sky causing it to explode in the air. Everyone was surprise other than Bartolomeo.

"Hi Captain!" Bartolomeo began to punch the metal cage and broke it into pieces. "Ahhh finally! Thanks for the help!" Barto looked at the girl who trapped him,confusing her.

"Well i did owe you, after the silver mine?" Replied the girl.

"Alright crew lets beat this clown up!" Noire stood in the middle with Bartolomeo to her right and the girl to her left.

"Wait don't include me..."

"Don't bother Desire, there's no point." Bartolomeo cracked his fist and launched a punch at one of the cronies, while Noire got to work with another group.

"You! Betrayed me!" Buggy exclaimed looking directly at the girl. Cabaji! Mohji! Get them!"

Cabaji was a swordsman who rode a unicycle. He charge at Desire causing her to draw her sword. "I will make you bleed girl, from one swordsman to another!"

Cabaji

First Mate Buggy Pirates

7 million Beri

Mohji went for Bartolomwo, riding his trusty lion toward the Noire pirate firstmate. "Go Richie! Tear him to pieces!"

Mohji

Lion Tamer Buggy Pirates

4 Million Beri

Meanwhile, Noire was face to face with Buggy.

"You damn brat causing all this problem. Now I'll really kill you." Buggy threw knives at Noire which he easily dodged.

"I can't lose here you know!" Noire launched Snow at Buggy which he easily dodged, the strange thing was, Buggy's head was detached from his body, then his hands circled behind Noire and cut her in the arms.

"Whoa weird!" Noire did not flinch and he punched the hands away.

"I got to admit, you're strong, but you're no match for me, do you know that my head is worth 20 million beri kid, you're as good as dead." Buggy's head was high in the air while the rest of his body was chopped into pieces flying all around Noire.

But yet again she did not move a muscle, her eyes fixated at the feet of Buggy which remained on the ground. Snow...

"It's no use kid! How are you going to hit me!"

"Fist!" Noire aimed right at Buggy's feet, hitting them right on the mark.

Buggy's face turned into a dark shade of red as he screamed in agony. His body returned back to normal as he grasp his feet while jumping up and down. He then looked up at Noire ready to curse him but was met with a barrage of punches.

"Yuki Yuki Gatling!" This effectively knocked the clown of his feet and caused him to pass out.

Noire won this battle. "I wonder how my crew-members are doing."

Meanwhile Bartolomeo was barely breaking a sweat as Mohji was barely any trouble for hi . The giant lion was a nuisance but it was no trouble at all. He disposed of the duo by knocking them out with a punch. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his quick victory made him feel a little bit better. "Atleast I'm not too tired. Wonder how everyone else is doing." Barto began to walk away from the fight, Mohji and Richie were on top of each other passed out from the uneven battle.

Lastly, Cabaji drew his sword against a worthy opponent. The woman he was battling was skilled making it a difficult victory.

"I got to admit, you're giving me a bit of trouble. Do you have a name before I kill you?"

"Yeah my name is Desire. I guess I'm allied with the Noire pirates now." Desire let out a sigh as she might as well ally herself with this strong people, making her escape and end goal, easier.

Desire

Captain Sweet Pirate

0 beri

Their blade clashed once more as this time Desire would gain an advantage by slashing under Cabaji.

Noire and Barto arrived as soon as Desire gained the upper hand, slicing Cabaji across the chest. Desire won the battle.

"Great job, I'm Portgas D. Noire and i believe you know Barto" said Noire

"Umm Look im not joining your crew " Desire said " But i will help you find a shipwright to help re build your ship " She continued.

"Ok, Thank you Desire " Noire said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hi Barto, we meet again!" Princess Vivi waved hello to the Noire pirates " Hello Princess, i serve under a new captain now" Bartolomeo replied, Vivi frowned " Your not with Luffy anymore?" She asked " We are still with Luffy princess, hi im Portgas D. Noire, Barto's new captain" said Noire smiling.

"We need a shipwright to repair our ship, know anyone?" The crew was on Water 7, the place where all the best shipwrights were located.

"Everyone is a shipwright here kid!" Replied a man who resembled a human puppet. His name was Kaku, a well renowned man who worked for the Galley-La company. "Yo boss! These kids are looking for a shipwright to repair their ship."

"Shut up, you're too loud. Hey everyone my name is Iceburg, I own this company as well as the mayor of this great city. Welcome to Water 7 and I'm glad you chose the Galley-La Company to oversee your repairs. Now let's start budget, how much money do you wish to spend?"

"We don't have any." Said Noire, he was accompanied by Barto and Vivi, Desire was taking care of some business.

"Then business is adjourned see you guys later!" Iceburg immediately left the trio to themselves, confusing them.

A man with blue hair and shades and a Frankie mask approached them, his aura reflected that of a strong person. The trio got suspicious, almost revealing their weapon. "Show me to your ship, I may be able to help." Said the man.

"Okay let's go." Ever so carefree, Noire agreed to accept the assistance of the stranger, leading him back to their ship. Vivi and Barto hung back a little watching the man's every move. They finally arrived to the Going Luffy and the stranger went and touched the ship, inspecting everything about it.

"Your ship is dying." Said the man, he knew by just touching the ship of it's condition.

"Then fix her." Said Barto firmly.

"Look, if you want to help your ship, its going to need a complete overhaul, but i suggest a viking funeral. It's the only way." Said the man.

"No! " Barto replied, stubborn as ever.

"Dude let it go...Going Luffy can't go on any longer..." As hard as it was for Noire to say, she could see the damages that Going Luffy sustained at this time. And she could tell that she was suffering. Everyone returned back to the ship, the whole crew was back together.

Little did they know, a group of eyes were watching their every move. As the drama unfolded before them, a group of people were tailing the Spade pirates, all had one mission, to capture Isuka, interrogate her, and eliminate her. The group immediately dispersed, their perfect disguised was immediately dropped as soon as their target was revealed.

A smoke bomb was thrown at the ship, causing everyone to lose their senses. Even the new guy who gave them the bad news was passing out from the gas.

"Who the hell are you people! Exclaimed Noire as she tried to fight them off." She looked around to see that her crew were lying face down on the floor, the affect of the gas was quick. "Answer me!" She held on a man's pants, trying her best to keep her grip, but the man kicked her feet out of the way. She could only distinctly remember his bird, a white bird to be precise.

Hours later...

Noire was the first to wake up, jumping up to her feet with her fist raised. "You bastards!" But no one was there, the group that attacked them were gone.

"Ugh what happened." Barto was slow to get up.

"You okay?" Noire looked around making sure her crew was okay.

"Where's Vivi?" Asked Barto. "Yo Princess Vivi?"

"Where the hell is She?!" Exclaimed Noire, her guts telling her those people that attacked them were a big part of this.

"I know who took your friend." Said the man. Noire was on top of him as soon as he said he knew those people.

"You part of them too!" Noire readied her fist, almost punching the guy but Bartolomeo held her back.

"Give the guy a chance, he knows something." Barto managed to calm his captain down.

"So talk." Said Noire.

"I recognized them, those were Rob Lucci, Kaku and Stussy. But a couple of people I could not recognize." The man stretched his body, as he was stiff the whole time from being knocked out from the gas.

"And...?" Asked Noire.

"I don't know what they want with your friend but one of them said something about returning to base...to Enies Lobby." Said the man.

"That's a government facility." Said Barto, familiar with the layout of the government system. "It's full of marines and high ranking officers alike."

"I don't care, were going there and were going to get Vivi back!" Exclaimed Noire.

"Aye." Replied Barto, Captain's orders. Everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming journey.

"Listen man, I know you just met me and all but I think you might need someone to make sure your ship is up to standard." The duo looked at him causing the man to be a bit flustered. "Well what I'm trying to say is you need a shipwright and I'm a Strawhat pirate fan. So how about I join you guys and be a shipwright?"

"Okay!" Replied Noire, smiling for a moment despite the serious situation.

"Wait! Wow that was quick..." The man tried to change the mind of the Captain.

"You'd be surprised newbie." Said a laughing Bartolomeo

"What's your name anyway?" Asked Noire.

"Well the name is Steven, nice to meet everyone." The man greeted everyone shaking their hands and hugging them. It was a good feeling to be part of something, this time, hopefully something real.

Steven

Frankie Family, Strawhat Fan, Shipwright , Noire Pirates

10 million Beri


	4. Chapter 4

"you must be wondering why we took you Nefertari Vivi and Donquioxte Alex ..." A man stood above them, looking down at them. "My name is Jerry, the leader of the group called Cipher Pol 6. I tell you this with confidence since I tell you that you will spend the rest of your life in Impel Down, where you will rot till you die." He played with his sword, which happened to sound like an elephant.

"What do you want from me?" Vivi managed to utter a couple of words despite being a little groggy.

"Monkey D. Dragon, name's familiar to you?" Asked Jerry, causing a slight reaction from Alex.

"Never heard of that name..." Vivi replied, turning her head to the side. Jerry hit her upside her head, causing her to spit out blood.

"I can make this quick and easy or I can make this really difficult. Choose."

Alex looked directly at Jerry and spit in his face. Jerry immediately whipped her face.

"The hard way it is..." Jerry had a sadistic smile, he was ready to torture the women for information on the whereabouts of Monkey D. Dragon.

The Noire pirates traveled to Enies Lobby on the back of their dying ship. With their last ride they were able to grant Their ship a final voyage. The crew docked at the gates of Enies Lobby finding quickly that pirates were definitely not welcome.

As there flag waved high, the Marines also noticed that they were approaching. The Crews stood next to one another, each looking up at the giant marine base.

The crew wreaked havoc in Enies Lobby. Noire was going to punch her way to answers. Unfortunately for Enies Lobby, the high ranking officers were off on a trip to meet with other officials in an annual Marine meeting.

Steven notice nine people stood on top of the highest tower of Enies Lobby. He could make out Vivi and the other woman in front of the group, hands tied behind their backs and they seemed to have been tortured. "Up top!" Steven pointed at the top of the building.

Noire took notice. "We're coming for you!" Barto cleared a path in front of Noire by creating his bulldozer Barrier, throwing every marine out of the way. Steven struck everyone else who got in the way with his taser closely following Noire. The group reached the top of the building across from where the six people stood along with Vivi and Alex'w beaten up bodies.

Noire stood in the middle of the group, looking up at the man with the top hat and bird on his shoulder. Then Bartolomeo was on her right. To her left was Steven.

"We, are absolute justice, master of our craft. I am Jerry of Cp6 and this is Cp0. The greatest group in the world. I know we need to stay secretive but it doesn't matter since you all will die by end day." Jerry raised his hands but Noire had a better idea.

"I don't care who you are, I want my friend back!" Exclaimed Noire. "Fuck you!" Right on cue, Steven threw one of his fire bombs right at the flag of the marine base.

Jerry was appalled by the decision of the pirate crew to declare full war with the entire Marine faction. "Very well. Take care of them." He gave the order as he had Katakuri drag The prisoners by their cuffs, following Jerry back on top of the building. "I will get the answer I want eventually."

Noire was the first to charge, going directly for Rob Lucci, the obvious leader of the Cp0 faction. Steven was attacked by Stussy, they fell through the roof of the building landing in one of the torture chamber of Enies Lobby.

Bartolomeo vs Kaku

"Arent you the shipwright we talked to?" Said Bartolomeo, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Kaku, who was ready for battle.

"This may be true, may not be. But I'm not letting you get away without a scratch." Kaku was the first to make a move, immediately turning into a giraffe human hybrid. He drew his two giant chisel and attacked Bartolomeo, slicing him cleanly. But Bartolomeo was able to throw up a barrier quickly.

"No chance at all." Bartlomeo was just toying with Kaku. He knew how to end this battle quickly, move on and rejoin with everyone else. But he got to give credit when credit is due, Kaku was a hard worker, skilled in many craft in battle.

"Again, it doesn't matter to me, I fight till the end." Kaku continued his attacks despite not gaining any ground. Bartlomeo visibly sighed and lifted his right hand, forming a barrier around it .

"Well I'm glad I met such as strong spirit such as yourself." Bartolomeo said " Bari Bari pistol " Barto then punched Kaku, the man was unable to dodge or do anything as the Bartolomeo was much faster than him, and stronger too.

Kaku had no choice but accept his untimely defeat. For being the best assassination unit in the entire marine force, he sure wasn't ready to face such a strong opponent. With this as his last thought, Kaku passed out in defeat.

Bartolomeo made his way to meet up with the others.

Steven talking to Stussy

"Your a smart woman"

"That I am...sexual harassment."

"Right. Well you know how this battle ends."

"I suppose. Gross, sexual harassment"

"So just give me the key."

"That's forsure sexual harassment."

"Nevermind I got it." Bartolomeo twirled a golden key in his hand. A simple hit on the back of her neck was enough to cause Stussy to passed out. "Element of surprise."

He chuckled to himself, what a quick fight. Steven didn't really want to hurt the poor secretary not knowing the full power of Stussy.

Noire vs Lucci

The battle is same as manga/anime

Noire was caught by Bartlomeo before falling on the ground.

"Oye, you took a beating huh?"

"He was a strong bastard." Noire said with a smile. "Let's go save Our friends."

With Vivi and Alex

"Still nothing huh?" Said Jerry, continuing the torture of two taken crew membes. The tduo, despite being broken physically and mentally, launched at Jerry, slamming him to the ground. This caused Katakuri to get up quickly from his chair and got Vivi off of Jerry. He punched her a couple of times to beat her new strength out of her.

Alex began to laugh, the duo thought that the woman finally lost it. "Wanna know where Monkey D. Dragon is?" She stood up, despite having the cuff on her back, Vivi was able to get up. "I dont fucking know ." Alex said and suddenly Jerry and Katakuri were knocked flying.

"How the hell!?" Exclaimed the scared Jerry as he was flung across all over the room.

"Missing something you shits." Vivi twirled the key to the cuffs in his hands, the seastone shackles dropped on the floor.

"You got it when you jumped on me!" Exclaimed Jerry.

"Yo! You got yourself out." Noire was the first to arrive and meet up with the two. They made there way through the compound trying to locate their weapons.

"Here you guys are. Wow lots of cool stuff here." Steven found the group as they entered the weapon vault of the marine.

"Alright got it, lets get out of here." The group made there way to the nearest exit finding Bartolomeo

Returning back to Water 7, they were immediately housed by Iceburg who hid them from the prying marines.

The going luffy had her final journey, as she began to fall apart before being able to dock in Water 7. She was given a proper funeral as per Iceburg's instruction.

The Noire pirates watched as the Going luffy sailed her final sail, disappearing in the distance in blazing glory.

"Give me two days, I will build you a ship for your future journeys in the grandline and the new world. I guarantee it." Said Steven beside Noire, who was still looking at the distance where Going luffy Was last seen.

"You mean our future journey." Noire said. "Welcome to the Noire pirates Steven."

The group all welcomed the new shipwright by patting him in the back, shaking his hands, and hugging him.

"Glad to be here." Steven replied with a smile, one he hasn't had in his face in a long time. Alex looked at Noire, " Um excuse me " She said, Noire looked at Alex " Yes miss Donquioxte?" Noire said confused " Can...Can i join your crew too?" Alex asked. Noire smiled " Of course " she replied, the crew hugged Alex, Steven was going to work together with Iceburg to build the Noire pirates a new ship.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word Steven summoned the Noire Pirates to meet with him on dock 13, where they will meet their new ship that will take them through the grandline.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Alex, always one following the schedule she sets for everyone.

Noire and Bartolomeo were talking to one another about something, laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh my god! None of you is ready to go!" Exclaimed Alex. The duo stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Let's go Steven is waiting!"

Suddenly, their door opened, a man panting heavily. He took a second to catch his breathe. "Marine Vice Admiral Garp is here!" Then an old man punched the man to the ground, knocking him out.

"Oh, look here. How you doing?" Asked the old man. The Noire pirates looked between one another, confused at the old man's familiarity.

"Sup Gramps." Replied Noire, causing everyone to be shocked.

"Ace's Fangirl. You destroyed Enies Lobby." Garp balled his fist and punched Noire in the head, giving her a nasty bump.

"Oww! That wasn't my fault, that was that shit head Jerry from CP6!" Exclaimed Noire in her defense.

"Jerry you say? I know that little coward. I guess I can see that happening. Okay then since you are family, I'll give you a five second head start. Ready?" The group froze, they felt the man's power, his will was imposed in all of them. This was the power of Marine Vice Admiral Garp.

Monkey D. Garp

Marine Vice Admiral

"1..." Noire was the first to run from his first count, knowing full well the power of her adopted grandfather. "Well look at that, they're all gone. Let's go hunting for some pirates boys!" Exclaimed Garp after the fifth count.

The crew swiftly made their way to the docks

"Ah! Hello everyone this is the ship I built!" Exclaimed Steven but the Crew ran pass him, boarding the ship. "Huh?" Asked the confused Steven

"Sorry Steven, my Grandpa is coming." Said Noire ,sweating bullets as she watched everyone get in position.

"What's so scary about your grandfather?" Asked Steven, chuckling to himself, then he felt a monster's presence in his back, sweat suddenly began to run down his spine as he shook in fear. He slowly turned around to sea a giant man with a dog helmet on his head. He immediately remembered who this man was, one of the monsters of the Marines, his teacher.

"Oi you lot better better take care of my granddaughter." The old man said with a wink. The rest of the marine caught up with Garp, his arms crossed as he watched his granddaughter sail away. "Oh no, they're getting away." Garp said smiling to himself, glad to see that Noire was okay. 'Be safe girl...'

-A few hours later-

"Think we're good?" Asked Bartolomeo, who still felt the presence of the strong Marine Vice Admiral.

"We should be fine, You see this new ship that i built is extremely fast and easy to maneuver!" Exclaimed Steven, happy about their new ship. The ship was an old marine battleship it was stripped leaving only the seastone bottom and motor and wheels, the bow had a updated Luffy on the front, the cabin on the deck was shaped like the going merry's figure head. The ship was shaped like Law's sub with the stern like the thousand sunny with the words Strawhat pirates fan club across the back where the name and port of origin would normally be, the sails were red ones, the jolly roger was Skull with pigtails, it was wearing a small strawhat with Aces smiley and frowning faces on it around the skull was a ring like Law's flag, the ship was coloured red and black .

"Thanks I made sure it was perfect in every way possible." Steven replied.

The noire pirates sat around a fire which burned bright in the middle of the deck. It was starting the get dark and everyone seemed to be drawn to the fire.

"What is this? Story time?" Joked Noire causing chuckles from everyone.

"So I was taken by Cp0 since they wanted to know the whereabouts of my good friend Monkey D. Dragon. He was my liberator when I was younger, he saved me from my father Donquixote Donflamingo, Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary army. He threw me on a ship that happened to be traveling towards Fishman Island, while I don't know what happened to him. Ever since, I've never heard from him again."

"You have a new family, us." Replied Noire.

"Thanks Captain." Alex said, really starting to feel at home with the noire crew.

"Now let's go on our next adventure."

"Aye Captain!"

" Maybe we should name the ship first " Bartlomeo suggested

" Good idea" Steven said.

" The last ship was named the Going Luffy , like the strawhats going merry, well the strawhats have the thousand sunny now"

" But thousand Luffy doesnt sound that great"

" How about " Noire began " The Pirate King's saber?" She suggested

" That sounds awesome " Bartolomeo said in awe, the rest of the crew agreed.

" Its settled then" Noire said " Now lets set sail"


	6. Chapter 6

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and i wanted to quickly describe what the crew looks like. You know what Bartolomeo looks like, Portgas D. Noire is a female version of Ace and she has teal instead of orange, Alex is young with blonde hair with purple highlights she wears something similair to Nami but her pants are pink and her sports bra has the Jolly roger on it, and steven is Frankie but his arms are black and red instead of red and blue )

"Wow this is what it looked like under the sea huh?" Alex had her face pressed against the bubble surrounding of the Pirate King's saber, enjoying the view of the underwater world. Most of the group would not be able to survive the sea water since they ate devil fruit but some of them can so that's all that mattered.

"It is really beautiful. So how does this bubble work on our ship?" Noire was marveling at the ocean floor but was worried for her life with the only thing separating her from certain death was a bubble.

"Well it works like we are above the sea the only thing is it helps us navigate the underwater world." Replied Steven as he continuously checked the ship's performance under water, and so far so good.

"Oi Captain we got a tail behind us." Bartolomeo spotted a ship quickly approaching them. Bartolomeo did not recognize the jolly roger but someone did.

"Oh I know that guy, he calls himself wet haired Caribou, he is a Mud Logia and bounty of over 200million beri." Steven as he recognised the sigil.

"Well shall we introduce ourselves?" Noire said.

"I think it's a good idea?" Alex said

"I'm good for it, let em come. Your order Captain?" Bartolomeo said

Soon the Pirate King's saber found itself locked together by Caribou's ship. The Noire Crew stood firm not making a move as Caribou's men began to filter aboard their ship. They surrounded the Noire pirates with Wet Haired Caribou and his brother standing in front of them mocking the crew.

"I'm going to kill you. Then I will finally make a name for myself." His crew cheered from behind him. The Marine crew was outnumbered 10 to 1. But they did not show any fear.

"Hey dummy you sure you want to mess with my crew?" Noire said, she then stepped forward.

"Holly shit! You're Portgas D. Noire, Ace's fangirl and adapted sister!" Caribou's face swiftly shifted to fear. He slowly backed away bumping into his confused crew mates. "Hey um guys we got aboard the wrong ship..." Caribou was sweating feverishly, unable to move any further from the fear of embarrassment from his crew and fear of the strawhat crew.

"You got onboard my ship...now." Noire adjusted her shirt. "Get them off my ship"

Everyone smiled at the captains order. The Noire crew were so fast that Caribou's men could not catch them with their eyes.

Steven took out his ten men quickly, he turned his arms into arnament haki before punching the group back to their ship. "That was too easy." He sighed before watching his crew members do work, he was very impressed on their progress.

Alex swung her sword taking out the men. "My last good fight was back in Marineford, here we go again with the weaklings." Alex looked at Steven who made quick work of his ten. He was going to fight more but let the rest handle their own fights.

Bartolomeo's hand to hand combat was further enhanced by his devil fruit. Before any of his ten could move, all were defeated in an instant. "Nice little stretch." He smiled before she stood beside Smoker and Mio who were also done with their ten.

"You could've gone easy on him you know?" Alex commented as Bartolomeo took his place beside the other three.

"Naw." He replied and they all laughed. It was good to see they were bonding as a crew.

The noire crew members watched their Captain manhandle the brothers.

"Look Mam this was my mistake alright." Caribou and his brother were crawling backwards as each of their crew members were beaten easily. Noire was so fast that Caribou's brother was sent flying back on their ship. Caribou's eyes almost popped out of it's socket in shock.

"You wanted to take my head" Noire said.

"No that was just a joke, a little dark humor is all." Caribou was crying between his words. Before he could blink, Noire's snow fist met his face distorting the mud logia's face. He was sent flying back to his ship.

"Stay back." Noire exclaimed, but to put cherry on top, The Kraken suddenly appeared. The Kraken used it's tentacles to swipe the enemy ship back to the surface of the ocean.

But before anyone else could respond a flag of the Fishman pirates was infront of them. Onboard the Fishmen, Jinbei and Arlong.

"Hello Strawhat pirate fan club!" The dup yelled.

" We've expecting you " Jinbei said

"We'll be your guide across the fishman island!" Said Arlong while Jinbei nodded.

"Briskly Please, you have an audience with Neptune the King of fishmen." Said Jinbei who was well respected in fishman island for his work to protect them.

"They want to meet about protecting Fishman Island." Said Arlong

"Alright let's go!"

The route to the royal palace was cleared off by Jinbei and Arlong, they had no trouble but Noire and her crew did feel many hateful eyes watching their ship in the fishman district but he chose to ignore it. A problem for later most likely.

Then another strong forced past by several hundred yards behind them. They could feel a hateful force that was built on shear obsession. Another problem for later once more.

The crew docked at one of the port before wearing a portable bumble on their heads so that could enter the Ryugu Palace, the palace of King Neptune.

"Welcome The Noire Pirates Especially Snowfist Portgas D. Noire." Exclaimed a very welcoming Fukaboshi along with his brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi. "I hear many great things about you, please follow us my father is expecting you." He gave Jinbei a courteous nod and Jinbei returned the nod. Arlong saluted the prince which he also gave them a friendly nod of acknowledgment. The Noire crew followed behind the their captain, he was amazed at the giant castle. Before anyone knew it, they were all in the throne room inside the castle. King Neptune greeted the group with a smile.

"Welcome Noire pirates, and Welcome Snowfist Noire!" Neptune looked directly at the Captain who returned his warm welcome. He sounded like a broken record since his son said the same thing, although Noire didn't mind it.

"Glad to be here, although I'm not used to being called the snow fist." Noire scratched the back of her head as the group laughed at her courteous demeanor.

"That's okay miss Noire, you are as humble as from what I hear from Jinbei, he has much respect for you."

"Thank You, i have much respect for him too." Noire said to Jinbei along with the compliment from King Neptune.

"Now off to business. I have waved the Strawhat flag for the past two years on word alone from these three. I trust there words but now that you're here, show me how you can help me protect my island, how you can protect my people." King Neptune was business now, reverting to his role as the protector of his land.

"King Neptune, I can guarantee the safety of your land and your people until my death. I have amassed the best crew under my flag we will come to your aid whenever you need us. We will be here." Noire put her hands on her heart swearing her loyalty to the Fishman King. The Strawhat fan club would do anything for the strawhats.

"Your words are nice, but I require some action SnowFist." King Neptune did not try to offend although some people would find what he said offensive. Just as he said his line, two people barged in the King's hall both panting feverishly.

"Sire! Trouble in Fishman district led by Hody Jones! The New Fishman Pirates are causing havoc in Fishman District! They are killing anyone who doesn't join their mission!" Then the other guard also yelled his own troubles.

"I feel that you are capable of dealing with these problem on your own, but to show you our dedication in solidifying our relationship, allow me and my crew to handle this." Noire offered his hands to show her dedication.

"I suppose with my bad back and old age it would be troublesome to deal with this issue. Go ahead Snow fist, you are at the helm of protecting my family and my land." Neptune took a seat on his throne. "If you need anything my army is at your disposal."

"No need King Neptune, we will deal with the issue today." Noire led the way put of the throne room, smiling to herself at the chance to prove herself and her crew. "Leave it to us." Was the last thing Noire said before her party left the room.

the Fishman District

"Didn't expect them to actually have such an unfair advantage against us under water." Said Alex as the Noire crew found themselves locked inside a cage. Bartolomeo was in an air tight cage, while Noire was being tortured.

"You thought you could actually stop the New Fishman Pirates from our mission!" Zeo, one of Hody's commander punched Noire across the face. They were being held inside an air tight room that did not have any ocean water inside.

"Eventually I'm going to get out of here, and I'll return the favor twice over." Noire stared down the fishman who only smirked at her claims. The new fishman pirates sent out a false information and ambushed the crew by luring them into a air tight room before filling them with water. They were eventually overpowered by a large number of fishman who were far superior under water.

"Now be good, you'll be dead soon enough." Zeo walked out of the room, locking it from the outside.

Unfortunately for the Crew, they're devil fruit users were locked in sea stone cuffs while the non devil fruit users were wrapped in full body chain.

"It seems like our captor are going somewhere." Alex was able to see through a window that Hody Jones and the new fishman pirates were all headed somewhere, riding a bunch of giant sea creatures.

Outside the group could hear loud cheering from the fishman as Hody repeatedly states that he is going to kill anyone who oppose him and take over the Royal Palace.

"That's not good." Said Alex who failed to break the chains despite covering her entire body into arnament haki. "This is not good at all." Alex continued to try to no avail.

"Tsk tsk tsk we leave you for one minute and you got yourself trapped." There it was, the rescue party. Steven said as he entered.

"Sup guys, we just decided to take a nap is all." Was all Bartolomeo could say as he was embarrassed that they were actually defeated.

"No worries, we can't ever underestimate fishman in their own territory." Steven then began to free his comrades.

They all went outside to see their captain staring off in the direction of Ryugu Palace.

"Captain I'm..." Bartolomeo tried to apologize but Noire stopped him before he could say anything.

"You did good, the enemy knows their land so they were able to surprise us. Don't worry we'll get em back." Noire smiled at the first mate before turning her sight back to the palace. "Let's go crew."

The New Fishman Pirate, led by Hody Jones, made their way to Ryugu Palace, where they were met with little resistance as many of the palace guards turned on King Neptune and joined Hody's cause.

The three prince and the king where chained together along with all those who were royal to him.

"Hody, you don't have to do this." King Neptune tried to reason with the man but he was in too deep on his mission.

"No Neptune, I have to do this. To start, I will execute you on Gyoncorde Plaza!" Hody led the way as he dragged the helpless King to his untimely death. The Fishman's put the King on a stake. "Come one come all Fishman citizen for I, Hody Jones have claimed the throne and will demonstrate my rule as the King by burning the remnant of the past." The rest of the people loyal to the king were also put up on a stake.

People began to filter in as they were forced to watched in fear of their king getting burnt to death.

"You will not succeed Hody, our protector is within this island." King Neptune yelled at the rebel. He was beginning to doubt Garp but he was going to remain strong for his people.

"Ha! You've entrusted our lands to a human! Shame on you Neptune!" Hody raised the torch which burned bright. "Death to the old! In the new!" Hody began to drop the torch that would effectively burn the royal family alive.

Suddenly a water bullet blew past everyone and hit the fire directly, effectively killing the flame.

"I'm not letting you do that." Noire led the way, walking to the plaza, around her were her crew, Noire still looked beat up from getting tortured but adrenaline rushed her body at the chance for revenge. Bartolomeo ached for some action. Steven continued to spark as he was ready to destroy his enemy. Alex carried her sword by the hilt, and walked beside her crew members. Then their were the allies. Arlong and Jinbei each had their hand extended as they were the ones who launched the bullet to effectively knocked out the flames. Princess Shirahoshi was beside Jinbei to ensure her safety.

"What's this? Jinbei I already knew you were lost cost...but Arlong, you were my hero, I looked up to you." Everyone could see the disappointment in Hody's eyes.

"Well shit kid, tough luck. My previous ideals were wrong, the strawhat's helped me see that, so course id help their friends." Arlong's reply was flattering but Noire remained angered continuing her slow step forward. Her crew followed behind her every step of the way while her commanders decided to stay behind to protect the princess.

The crew was immediately surrounded by 100,000 fishman in which Noire only had to activate her emperor's haki to defeat 50,000 easily.

Hody Jones shook in anger as half of his army was gone and decided to attack Noire directly. But when he got close, Noire gave him a smirk which cause fear to run through the fishman's body. "No!" Was all he could say before meeting the snow fist of Noire directly on his abdomen.

Dosun, Zeo, Ikaros Much, and Daruma all tried to attack Noire at once but were stopped by her Crew.

Dosun met with Steven's fist, while Ikaros Much's eight spears were stopped by Alex's blade. Daruma met Steven's other fist which left Zeo with a vengeful Bartolomeo.

"She told you We would get you back." Bartolomeo proclaimed using his ability to cover his fists in barriers. Zeo could only block so much despite being on four energy steroids, before finally being overwhelmed by the angry Bartolomeo. "You take pleasure in pain huh? Here you go bastard, Bari Bari elephant gun." Bartolomeo heated up his barriers and then punched Zeo. Then within seconds Zeo was screaming from the top of his lungs, Zeo fell flat on his face, still steaming from being burned. "You had that coming." Bartolomeo then rejoined the battle dealing with the remaining new fishman pirates.

The fishman cowered in fear, realizing what they were getting too. Deciding to swim away running away from battle.

"Coward!" Hody Jones threw a water bullets at his fleeing crew Much hitting some in their legs legs. "Any deserter will die by my hand!" Hody tried to continue his chase only to be stopped by Noire. The Ace fangirl appeared in front of Hody with her fist outstretched behind her.

Her fist connected with Hody's face. Despite the twenty energy steroid the fishman consumed, he still felt the massive pain that he received from Noire's fist. "Alex, Steven! Release the royal family!"

"On it!" Exclaimed the duo as they began to release King Neptune and those who were loyal to him.

"Listen here you fishy bastard!" Noire did not let Hody to catch his breathe as she dashed beside him. She kicked Hody in the chest before catching him and slamming him on the ground, face first. Then Noire kicked him upwards before unleashing his finishing maneuver. Her fist was coated in arnament Haki. " YUKI YUKI GATLING!" She would not let up on the rebellious fishman until she knew that he was out cold. "Fishman Island is Luffy's territory, anyone who which to challenge that will have to go through me!" Noire settled at the center of the plaza where the fishman citizens were shocked at what transpired. The royal family were free while the remaining new fishman pirates turned tail just like Ikaros Much

The crowd cheered their savior and protector. "Strawhat fan club!" The citizens cheered.

"Well you won my people over Snow fist Noire, seems like you will stay true to your word." King Neptune said as he swam beside the Ace fangirl. "I am forever grateful for saving my daughter, my sons, and my kingdom."

"It is my duty." Noire said then turned to her crew.

" good job" Noire said smiling

"I will promise you this King Neptune." Noire has now turned to the king once more.

"Yes Snow fisr?" The King was curious on what she would say.

"I will help Luffy bring peace to fishman island, hoist the strawhat flag high and show anyone that The strawhats and the Strawhat grand fleet protect these waters!" Proclaimed Noire, shocking the entire plaza, including her own crew and allies.

"Then we better get to work." King Neptune replied with tears flowing from his eyes. The work of his wife was now being continued by the strawhat pirate fan club who has promised his people liberation. "Thank you Portgas D. Noire."


	7. Flim gold

( the crew is wearing a 20th anniversary blue and black version of their normal attires )

It was a massive floating island! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed and helping her kingdom.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Nefertari Vivi at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay." The teal haired lady was wearing a skin tight dress. She had her yo yo like weapons on her hip ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man said

"Um Ok." The woman begun to follow the man but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Vivi." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Vivi was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Vivi was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of Alabaster entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Vivi begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Vivi's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Vivi jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Princess of Alabaster" Vivi's eyes widened and she immediately drew her weapon' but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Vivi twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied herself and was about to charge the women, when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Vivi faded into nothing.

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for their friend. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The tall man ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Bartolomeo replied by walking away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Bartolomeo but was met with a punch from the man he came with. Steven. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack once more, Bartolomeo handled the four members of the pirate crew by himself.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"We'll be on our way now." Bartolomeo begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

" Sorry cant" Alex said

"We'd rather not." Replied Steven who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Bartolomeo was charging at the green haired man heads on but was stopped by Steven. He pointed at a button he had on his hands and Bartolomeo and Ale immediately understood.

"Glad that you noticed before it was too late. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her yo yo weapon which landed at Bartolomeo's feet It was enough evidence that Vivi was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

Angry and frustrated the duo walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where are we going to get 1 billion beri?" Alex said out loud.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." The duo was alert but they couldn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Alex was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the Strawhat Pirates grand fleet correct?"

"We are."

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say we listen to you and go through your plan, why us?" Bartolomeo was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"Strawhats have made quiet a name for yourself. Your crew is part of the strongest people in the world. Although most impressive was bringing down the new fiahman pirates. You see, Gild use to be hunted down by Hordy Jones, until he eventually gave up and decided to make him a business partner instead. But The marines managed to capture Hordy. I wish for the same thing to happen with Gild." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good? Bartolomeo looked at both Alex and Steven who nodded in agreement. Then Bartolomeo finally said...

"Okay, we'll listen to you."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Strawhat fanclub

"We are enough " Alex said with Bartolomeo agreeing.

"There's only three of you, four if you count Vivi that won't be enough to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina was sure that they won't be enough.

"Trust us " Replied Alex with a smile, and after doubting them some more, Carina finally agreed to give them her plan.

"Initially I had a two part plan, first would invade the entire ship from all sides, then scale the outer wall to the highest tower where Vivi is currently located. Well that plan is out of the window so what do you suggest?"

An hour later…

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Vivi was being held. Alex stood while Steven entered the casino once more.

They acted as the perfect distraction. "Everyone get out now!" Steven yelled firing into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but we don't have any money." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass the crews heads.

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus two Noire Pirates.

Meanwhile…

Bartolomeo scaled the wall fairly easily. He had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Vivi was being held. He saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Princess...wake up." He shook her awake.

"Huh...Barto? What.." Vivi finally awoke and Bartolomeo began analyzing the gold encasement around Vivi's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." He asked because only Vivi's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Bartolomeo could answer, his barrier covered fists punched cleanly through the golden encasement. Each punch taking a chunk out of Vivi's body casing. After five minutes, Vivi was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Vivi said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino and meet up with the others, I'll take care of Gild." Bartolomeo said as he handed her cutlass back to her. Vivi smiled once more and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Back in the lobby.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be knocked out himself, Baccarat was defeated shortly after

Vivi pulled the three crew members in a hug to which the crew comforted her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, you're okay." Alex said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Steven joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Barto?" Asked Alex said, the group looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with Bartolomeo with a barrier pushing into the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear he was releasing a demonic aura around him.

Bartolomeo emerged from the wreckage with minor scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

He was conscious yet he was beaten. "All my life I have been vying to be the King of this world, I have wealth beyond imagination, I escape the grasp of all four emperors...and I lose to you, the Strawhat fan club." He shook his head as Bartolomeo got off of him. Gild removed his golden armor and continued to contemplate his decisions in life. "Damn it!." Gild got on his knees and began slamming his fist on the ground. But he was stopped from further damaging his hand by Carino, who held him and gave him a hug.

"Shsss" She kept on saying as he looked completely devastated.

The Noire pirates gave them a moment and the two caught up with each other.

Gild and Carina finally came out to join the Noire pirates.

"So..." Gild began but was abruptly interrupted by Bartolomeo.

"You're looking for a purpose now that your reign was ended. " Bartolomeo said

" You have seen the error of your ways id like you to be an ally of the Strawhats" Alex said

"We...wow...I was going to say we were going to lay low and lay off the underground business...but your offer is intriguing." Gild looked at Carina and she nodded. "We'll have to talk about it. And sorry for kidnapping you." Gild said to Vivi.

"All in the past." She said with a smile. And the group separated. Gild and Carina returning to their casino, with a lot to talk about. Then the Noire pirates will finally return home, with their friend safe and sound.

Gild Tesoro and his crew that he will need time to process the offer which he had placed before him. They would help each other, Gild would have a place in the world other than a dirty casino owner. On the flip side, the Strawhats and the fan club would have access to 20% of the world's wealth.

They finally arrived at their ship. where Noire was waiting, she turned and looked at Vivi. He had a serious expression which made Vivi a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself i just." Vivi began but Noire put up her hands.

"No need to explain Vivi, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Noire smirked a little before continuing. "Your part of this crew now. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, we are a crew.

"Thank you Captain."

"No problem." With that the Noire pirates has a new crew member.

(Noire pirates crew)

Portgas D. Noire

Bartolomeo

Alex Donquioxte

Steven

Vivi Nefertari


	8. Chapter 8

"Tonight, we celebrate the return of our savior! Portgas D. Noire and the Strawhat Pirate fan club!" Exclaimed King Neptune who has set up a banquet in the palace. He has supervised the cleanup of the rebellion with the help of the Strawhat Grandfleet Captains.

Noire and her crew were treated like royalty and Noire did not complain as he was getting fed hundreds of plates. Everyone was enjoying themselves conversing with one another about things they experienced for the past two years and the battle which they encountered just hours ago. Noire finally stopped eating claiming that she was full.

At the helm of the celebration, King Neptune conversed with Jinbei who has returned to the party after finishing the first step to the recovery of his home island.

"You were right Jinbei." King Neptune looked on as the Strawhat Fan Club Captain conversed with different Fishman who kept congratulating his victory.

"I was skeptical as you were when I first joined his crew and they joined the Grandfleet." Jinbei reflected on his current allies.

"I'm glad I trusted your words Jinbei. If I didn't, Charlotte Linlin would have claimed my land and slave my people to produce her dreaded sweet candy."

"I'm glad you believe the words of three fishman who turned to piracy. I never would have expected that you would be receptive of our proposition all those years ago."

"Well you only became a pirate to protect our land Jinbei. Arlong and the Fishman Pirates are a more extreme case but if you could turn a stubborn hard headed bastard like him into someone who follows orders from a human, then he got my attention. Namur was a member of Whitebeard's fleet, he was always a loud advocate of Whitebeard's protection which was always welcome here." King Neptune looked onto his children. He smiled at the sight of his children playing amongst themselves, just as they were suppose to.

"Well if I may excuse myself King Neptune, I would like to speak to Captain Noire." Jinbei excused himself in which King Neptune gave him the go ahead, ending their light conversation. Jinbei approached Noire.

"Captain Noire?"

"What is it Jinbei?"

"Arlong wants to join your crew..."

"Okay let him." Everyone was surprise at the information but what was more surprising was Noire quickly agreeing to it.

"Are you sure Captain, he use to be.."

"Yes im sure, plus hes changed his ways."

"You mean it Captain?" Jinbei and Arlong was surprised.

"Alright Captain, i wont let you down " Arlong says

" We could use a helmsmen" Noire says.

"Tell Sanji to stay strong and keep a level head. I want nothing more than to hunt this

"I'll have to head back to the Strawhats now."

"See you around Jinbei thanks for your help." Everyone wished Jinbei a safe trip where he swam away into the surface to rejoin his crew.

"Alright sounds good we sail for Punk Hazard for tomorrow."

To that everyone drank one more, excited for their adventures the next day. For now, everyone could only think of rest and recovery.

Somewhere in the Grandline

"You are no match for me." In a strange twist of fate, Charlotte Katakuri has found himself locked in battle with God Eneru. On Katakuri's way out back to totto land, he rammed into a giant ship called arc maxim which happened to belong to God Eneru and his crew.

"Foolish Mortal, you have jumped aboard my ship and wish to challenge me in battle." God Eneru said summoning lightning.

"I wish no such thing but you immediately fired a shot at me." Replied Katakuri trying to reason his way out of a troublesome situation.

"A warning shot since you rammed my ship human." God Eneru had his four commanders behind him, everyone was ready to attack.

"You're death then." Katakuri removed his scarf, sending shivers down everyone's spine except for Eneru.

As the deck of arc maxim was filled with smoke, Eneru could hear metal hitting metal. Once the smoke clear Katakuri emerge unharmed with a smirk on his face.

"That all you got?" He was gone in a blur dashing towards God Eneru.

"You are very predictable." Eneru set up a trap that Katakuri stepped on, it was a sticky substance that halted his movement. "That all you got?" Katakuri used his spear to cut himself free from the sticky substance. He then placed his spear in front of him spinning it. Within moments, Katakuri created a tornado sending it directly at Eneru.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Eneru shot a quick lightning bolt at the epicenter of Katakuri tornado, therefore Katakuri had no choice but to stop his rotation.

"You are a formidable opponent. Yet your mind is clouded by your pride." Katakuri tied his scarf back around his neck.

Two days later...

Two men were on there last leg, panting as their attire were torn apart. They have fought for two days straight with noone getting a clear advantage. That is until now where the two days battle finally came to its swift conclusion.

God Eneru remained standing with his arms crossed, unable to move any longer. His pride would not let him fall yet he could not swing his weapon any longer.

Katakuri's experience and training has let him survive this long battle as he stood in front of Eneru.

"To be able to battle with me for two days straight, I commend your strength. A name is what I ask." Katakuri said

"I am Eneru god of Skypeia. I have no regrets." Eneru was able to open his palms to tell his crew to stand down. He was not going to sacrifice their life for his foolishness.

"I am Charlotte Kataluri, Second Son of Charlotte Lin Lin. God Eneru, Come then we are going to Whole Cake Island."

"I do not serve others." Replied Eneru, his pride was still in full display.

"Hmm then an alliance?"

Eneru closed his eyes and smirked. Today was not the day he was going to die. "Agreed" he was able to move his hands enough to shake the hands of Katakuri.

On that day, Charlotte Katakuri the second son of Big Mom and God Eneru a former god of Skypiea have become allies.

Strawhat Pirates fan club/Noire pirates

Portgas D. Noire

Bartolomeo

Alex Donquioxte

Steven

Vivi Nefertari

Arlong the saw


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the former SAD facility now Big Mom's candy factory where the explosion happened Bartolomeo found himself on the ground, face planted on the floor. Kaku stood above him victorious.

"Should have played nice, now Rob Lucci will be angry, he's already angry with me and now you made him angry too."

"Damn you Kaku, why do you insist on working for the guy..." he tried to get up but Kaku kicked him down.

"I'll tell you, I'm working for him cause I want to." Kaku sat down beside Bartolomeo's exhausted body, he could barely move.

"What do you mean, everyone has a choice."

"That what Luffy taught you." He said the last part in almost a whisper that only Bartolomeo could hear. But he was eventually knocked out of consciousness when Kaku kicked his face hard.

"What's the meaning of this." Noire knew the answer but she wanted it to come from his mouth. Suddenly there was a loud explosion what seemed to be a Pacifista appeared through the hole it had made in the wall.

"You are...you are..." Kuma, once hailed as a powerful force of the pirate world was fidgety.

"Hmm what's going on with you?" Alex looked confused.

"Must...will...no..." Kuma remained cryptic, his words weren't making any sense but he was trying to say something.

"Alright, as long as you stay there I guess we're all good." Within a blink of an eye Kuma appeared in front of Alex, his palm hitting Alex right on her face.

"I'm sorry.." Kuma said before Alex was gone, out of thin air.

"Where is Alex?!" Bartolomeo tried to encase Kuma in a barrier, to no avail as he too met Kuma's paw paw fruit.

Bartholomew Kuma stood still for a second, "Target, Noire Pirates.." With that Kuma disappeared once more making his way to the rest of the Noire pirates. He appeared before Vivi and Arlong who thought he was just another Pacifista. But when Arlong tried to strike the warlord, he was met with a palm strike that caused him to disappear in thin air. "No!" Vivi screamed, she also met the palm of the shichibukai.

Then his target shifted to Steven who was gone before he knew what was coming. This left Noire as the last remaining target of Kuma.

"Primary objective, Portgas D. Noire..."

As Noire was pulled onto the Sun pirates ship, she heard the most terrible news he could ever hear..

"Noire..." Jinbei said sadly.

"Yeah?" Noire asked .

"Theyre gone... your crew..is gone"

"what!?"

Strawhat Pirates

Portgas D. Noire

Bartolomeo

Vivi Nefertari

Alex Donquioxte

Steven

Arlong the saw


	10. Chapter 10

Somewhere in the New World

"Glad to be back boys!" Red Haired Shanks, the man feared by many through his outstanding power and influence, was sitting down on his chair placing his feet on top of the table. The rest of his crew filtered in the meeting room where they have all safely made it back after stopping the greatest war in the modern era.

"Good to be home!" Exclaimed Lucky Roo as he quickly made his way through two plates of food.

"Captain we got a disturbance." Ben Beckham, the firstmate of the Red Force Pirate brought in a woman which he carried by the rope which she was tied in.

"Let me go you bastards or I'll kill all of you!" Exclaimed the frustrated young woman, tossing and turning despite being tide up. Ben Beckman held her up by her collar and made sure she was looking at Shanks.

"Yeah...right right, and why are you here in my island?" Shanks got a good look of the man's face, studying his eyes to watch his lies.

"I didn't go here willingly, I was sent here...I was just in Punk Hazard..."

"You were in Punk Hazard?."

"What I was there! Who the hell are you anyway?" The woman replied, not looking away from the intimidating red haired captain.

"Captain! You won't believe this!" Yasopp ran in the room nearly tripping from his excitement.

"Not now Yasopp, can't you see i'm interrogating this trespasser?" Shanks looked at Yasopp in defeat as he wasn't really looking intimidating now.

"You're not intimidating me." Said the woman.

"SEE!" Yelled Shanks and sat back on his chair.

"I swear captain this is worth it!" Yelled Yasopp.

"Fine what is this great news of yours?"

"Captain! The squirt you saved in the East Blue made the biggest impact in the war...Luffy is now a YONKOU!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed both Shanks and the prisoner.

"You know Luffy?!" Yet again both spoke at the same time.

"Alright me first, I met Luffy when he was still a kid, he ate my gomu gomu fruit and that's how he got his power. I lost my arm saving him and...oh that's right I gave him my strawhat!"

"You're Shanks? Luffy tells us alot about you. I'm Vivi Nefertari..I used to travel with him."

"No freaking way! That's so cool why weren't you with him?" Shanks was now cutting Vivi loose, not even considering that she might be an enemy.

"I was but i left to serve my kingdom, but i then joined his fan club crew but I was separated with everyone by that bear guy with some weird paw.."

"Must be Kuma, he has a very useful devil fruit. Great! Any friend of Luffy is a friend of ours!" Everyone gave Vivi a round of cheers, accepting her completely.

"So what can I do for you?" The crew quieted down, Shanks spoke directly to Vivi.

"This was a wakeup call...no way can I help luffy or my captain as I am right now...I need you to train me!"

"Oh? Is that right? Well from what I see, it will take awhile for you to get where you are turning heads in the new world.."

"However long it will take, I'm doing it! I need to get stronger."

"Five years...that's how long I will train you under me."

"Fine, but one more thing..."

"So much request.."

"Don't go easy on me."

"Alright tough girl...but your training starts now. 5 minutes head start, Yasopp will try to find you, if he finds you he will shoot you but if he doesn't find you within 24hrs I will teach you something worth your while." With Shank's last word, Vibi was gone immediately.

"That guy's fast." Yasopp noticed but watched his every move with his sharpened observation haki. He could clearly see where Vivi was going despite being far away.

"Yeah not fast enough." Replied Shanks smiling to himself. Imagine just a few years ago he met the squirt and now Luffy was achieving the same rank as him, how time flew by. "Can someone get Mihawk on the line, I need to cash in the favor he owes me."

Flour Island

"Your Captain somehow climbed his way to the same rank as my mother.."

"The same mother who murdered everyone you know!" Alex was tied to a chair, unable to move for the simple reason of Katakuri overwhelming her with his willpower, his haki.

"Hmm perhaps, but that's a life I've forgotten."

"If you've forgotten then why keep me alive, kill me since I'm under the strawhat flag."

"I can't do that Alex, you are my very precious friend."

"Kill me! My Captain serves a Yonko as you said making us a threat to you!"

"You are no threat to us, as he is now, he won't make a dent in mother's power."

"If you won't kill me then release me."

"You'll try to run away, then someone else will kill you..."

"Better than being with you!"

"Alex...you won't survive one day in Big Mom's territory. Let me help you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will help you get stronger..."

"Why? Why help me? I'm your enemy."

"You will never be my enemy Alex, you are my friend." Katakuri dropped his haki which helped Alex move. "Therefore I will train you until you are strong enough to challenge even me. Only Dracule Mihawk and Luffy has ever been a worthy opponent to cross swords with me."

"I'll make sure to change that." Alex swiftly drew her sword and charge directly at Katakuri.

"Excellent." Katakuri did not move, simply taking a step on the side, having enough time to dodge. "Too slow.."

"Damn it!" Alex jumped back.

"You will need ten years to achieve your goal of beating me."

"I'll be done in less time!"

" Your funeral "

Aboard the Arc Maxim

"You're saying you were beaten by the shichibukai Kuma, who teleported you away with his paw fruit. But by some miracle you survived? How?" God Eneru now spoke to Bartolomeo just the two of them.

"I don't know, I thought that guy was a cyborg or something, atleast that's what Noire said. He should've been fried, but for some reason no effect"

"Hmm odd indeed, well what now then Bartolomeo of the Noire Pirates?" God Eneru rested his head on his fist, wondering what the pirate would answer.

"I want to get back to everyone, but i feel that I'm here aboard your ship for a reason. But thing is certain, I need to get stronger."

"You wish for my guidance?"

"Yes, I need you to help me get stronger."

"In exchange you will help me"

"How long."

"I will hold you until I deem your service unfavorable."

"Alright you got yourself a deal." Though in his mind, Bartolomeo was not going to stay longer than he needs too. He was going to learn everything from God Eneru, and then he will leave.

Howling Wolf Island

"Welcome to Howling Wolf island." Sabo removed his overcoat and his hat, twirling his cane.

"Why Howling Wolf?" Arlong observed the island, the trees were dead, it was very foggy, and it seemed to be uninhabited by anything.

"This is was Thriller bark, but its been abandoned for years...therefore this is the perfect place for you to get a full grasp of your fishman ability."

Aboard the Heart Pirate Submarine

"Woah don't move around yet." Law crossed his arm as he watch Steven get up from his medical bed.

"Like hell I got to be somewhere." Steven got up slowly but when he tried to walk he stumbled and fell on his face.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Damn it I need to get back to my crew." What Steven didn't expect was a slap on his forehead from Law.

"Fool,you will never get back to your crew if you act like a whinny little shit. You need to first get better and the next step is to hone your craft."

"No you're not captain!" Yelled Bepo from the navigation room.

"Shut up Bepo!." Said Law.

"Damn, I guess you're right. I need to get better in order to help my friends...fine what do I need to do?"

"You will shadow me ofcourse." Exclaimed Law. "I believe your crew will be a strong ally for me in the future..."

Mihawk's island

"You mean I've been out for two days?" Noire could not believe how easily she and her crew was beaten by the paw guy. She did not even have enough time to bond with her new friends.

"You are very weak aren't you." Perona looked directly at her, not even trying to be nice in her words.

"No I'm not!"

"Right...keep telling yourself that." Perona stood up and walked away from the room. Dracule Mihawk was an overwhelming presence which was immediately felt by Perona.

"Sorry about that she can be tough with her words." Mihawk said leaning against the wall.

"I don't mind, who are you?"

"I'm Dracule Mihawk and you are?"

"Portgas D. Noire, captain of the Noire Pirates...I need to get back to them..."

"I can't let that happen, especially with how you are right now. You won't be able to help them or Luffy as you are."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"You will help our efforts." Mihawk was going to help Noire get stronger, but in return he needs her to be his secret weapon against the injustice of the world. "I need your help for two years"

"Understood...but can I make contact with my friends?" Noire had a plan.

"Sure thing, meet you out there in an hour." Mihawk left the room leaving Noire to herself.

Noire closed her eyes and held her hands close to her heart. And got ready the picture she had for the paper, the one of her at Ace's grave site with the tattoo on her arm that read 3D2Y. As promised Mihawk sent the picture to Big news morgan, who published it on the front page of his world wide paper.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Years Later

"Portgas D. Noire is here! She's looking for strong recruits!" A man screamed from the top of his lungs, yelling for all people to hear. The man ran to the next building yelling the same.

"Hear that, Noire's here." Said a man in a hood. His name was Demi D. Jackson, beside him, Mr 2 Bon Clay.

"Yeah right, since when would a strawhat grand fleet Captain openly hold an audition. It's just not like them." Bon took a sip of his drink.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah most likely...imposters." Bon finished his drink then he paid the bartender.

"Let's go deal with those suckers." Demi also did the same thing. It has been two years since Punk Hazard, since the Noire crew has been separated.

Now they were in Dressrosa, the place after Fishman Island, where the crew has agreed to meet up once more, to continue their adventures.

In the past two years Demi and Bon Clay have spread their influence all throughout various islands, reclaiming territory that once belonged to Whitebeard himself. They have also maintained their relationship with the former Whitebeard allies.

"I only want strong people! If you're not strong then you're not good enough for my crew!" Fake Noire stood on top of a platform, watched by hundreds of aspiring pirates who wish to join her. They were inspired after Strawhat Luffy managed attain the rank of a Yonkou, this is why they wish to join any crew of his grandfleet.

"200million good enough!" Wet Haired Caribou along with his brother were the prime candidate to join the imposters crew.

"Alright Caribou you're in!" Yelled Fake Noire. "Anybody else?" The imposter looked around, finding two people staring deep into his soul. "Oi you two got a problem."

The two hooded figure were non other than Demi and Bon Clay, both wore a hood concealing their identity.

"Something like that." Bon Clay said removing his hood. A collective gasp filled the area.

Bon clay

Former Mr 2

Baroque works

80million Beri

"Hey your Mr 2 ." The Fake Noire began to sweat feverishly. Knowing full well that her time as Noire would be over real soon.

"Get out of there, you're not Portgas D. Noire!" Demi pointed his claw blades directly at the Fake Noire. His hood revealed his appearance shocking the audience even more.

'Thousand Plans' Demi D. Jackson

Pirate hunter

89million Beri

"Now now play nice everyone." The woman wore a long blue strapless dress with white frills, black high heeled boots and a big black tricorn hat with her jolly roger decor. She has a whitebeard jolly roger tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears blue nail polish on her fingernails. She jumped over landing next to the duo.

"Miss Whitey Bay." The duo said.

"Gosh guys, none of that royalty nonsense."

'Ice witch' Whitey bay

40million Beri

"Sorry Miss Bay" They both said.

"That fake Noire is going to attract unwanted attention." The fake Noire stood along with her imitation crew.

"Yeah, that's why we are here."

"Awesome, great work guys. Seen any of the crew yet?"

"No Miss Bay." Replied Demi.

"Hmm alright fellows I'm going to try and find the real Portgas D. Noire." Whitey began to skip away.

"Wait Miss Perona we should escort you!" Exclaimed Bon Clay, who was concerned with her safety. Whitey's reply was simply pointing at the so called notorious pirates who were dreading their very existence. Then she winked and skipped away.

Auction House

A woman with an aloof expression walked in to the auction house. Her demeanor was that of a calm person without any care for anything around her.

She found the auction house to be empty, very dusty, and a home to numerous spiders.

"Hello!" The woman yelled, his voiced echoed through the empty auction house. She wore a blue open coat with a sports bra showing her well toned eight pack. She had blue pants and black boots. "Guess not.." Just as the woman was about to exit the auction hall, she heard shuffling behind the empty stage. Her keen senses from her training was able to pick up such slight movement despite being so far from the stage.

The woman was quick, very quick as she covered the distance between the entrance of the auction house to the stage within one leap. She landed on the stage.

She then slowly peaked through the dusty old red curtain and found nothing behind the stage. She then scanned the area only to find a little mouse run across the room.

"Just you huh little guy?" The woman chuckled to herself before making her way up the small flight of stairs. Though her senses were telling her something was off. A light beam barely grazed her face as the woman dodge the attack. Then the end result of the light beam was a small explosion on the empty chairs of the auction hall. She slowly turned around to find a Pacifista on the stage.

"Vivi Nefertari, surrender or face the consequences." The robotic monotone of the cyborg was evident, yet Vivi could only smile.

Noire Pirates

Vivi Nefertari

Alabasta princess

99 million Beri

"Well if you were going to arrest me, you should've brought more of whatever you are." Alex faced the Pacifista drawing her peacock yoyo weapons, awaiting what it was going to do.

"Capture Dead or Alive." The Pacifista disappeared appearing before the Noire Pirate. It tried to launch a series of punches at Vivi only for the princes to dodge. The mistake of the cyborg was trying to punch Vivi, Vivi spun her weapon burned hot enough that the cyborgs hands melted from contact.

The Pacifista melted from the heat, becoming nothing but a metal blob on the floor. "Geez can't a girl reminisce for a moment...wonder where everyone else is." With that Vivi exited the auction house and went to find her crew mates. Although she dropped a lit lighter as she the auction house, that will soon engulf the dreaded place in flames.

Port 17

A fishman in a yellow hawaiin shirt and brown swim shorts was drinking his orange juice in front of Port 17,, has parked the infamous Pirate King's saber, the Noire Pirate's ship. He had a sharp pointy nose that resembles that of a saw fish. He noticed a Pacifista scanning the ship. He sure as hell knew what that means.

The fishman got up and started walking towards the Pacifista with his sword by his side.

Arlong 'the Saw'

87million Beri

Arlong stoped on his track and gathered the strength in his legs, in the past two years, Arlong has been training with Namur, his occasional sparing partner, although Namur had helped him retrieve the Pirate kings saber from Punk Hazard. Arlong took one leap to cover the ground between where he stood and where the Pacifista was. Before the Pacifista could initiate an attack, it had a hole on its legs and its left arm was cut off.

The Pacifista completely loss its balance and fell right of its face. It still continued to twitch from malfunctioning but it was immediately put to a halt when man crushed the cyborg completely.

"God I hate those things." The man wore black shades. His attire was a white trench coat that covered his body down to his knees.

Noire Pirate Shipwright

Steven the pirate fan

50million Beri

"Sup guys glad to see the Pirate kings saber well." Steven inspected the appearance of his ship glad that no noticeable damage was visible.

"Hey Steven, i watched over the ship " Replied Arlong.

"Good to hear, seen anybody else?" Steven also received the message the same as the others, meet up in Dressrosa.

"No not yet."

"Well tell em I'll be getting it ready for our voyage." With that Steven jumped aboard the Pirate kings saber, getting to work on repairing the ship.

Plaza

"Damn city, damn daylight, damn people..." A grumpy man walked through the streets of Dressrosa. He had short blonde hair and only wore white shorts that puffed up on the knee. His body was very muscular which probably attributed to his choice of not wearing any shirt. Although he had a strange piercing which was a hoop on his nose.

"You damn slave! Keep walking!" A celestial dragon passed right in front of the man, not even caring who he knocks out of the way. The celestial dragon had a high sense of self worth and very arrogant in his posture. He had a man crawling on all fours while two Pacifistas accompanied either side of him. He kicked the slave which had a shock collar around his neck. He was slow to get up but was hounded by the celestial dragon to do so.

"Hey bastard get your hands off that man..." The man had enough, he spent a long time with a high and mighty bastard by the name of God Eneru, although that man wasn't as bad as these celestial dragons.

"What did you say to me.." The celestial dragon stopped on his track and turned his horse around, looking down on the blonde haired man. His gaze was intense while the Pacifistas beside him each pointed their hands at the man.

"You heard me bastard, get your hands off him." Repeated the man. Although that further irritated the celestial dragon. A crowd gathered around them, wondering why someone would dare stand up to the celestial dragon.

"Kill this man!" The celestial dragon ordered his two Pacifistas to attack the blond rebel. They tried to attack him but he was gone, reappearing above the Pacifista's head. He then gathered both hands before striking both Pacifistas head. A barrier hit the cyborgs taking out their legs. Both Pacifistas fell on their face, their programming was completely obliterated by the curb stomps they got shortly after. "You're...you're..." The celestial dragon fell on his horse and began to crawl backwards. "...Bartolomeo!"

Bartolomeo

99million Beri

"Now shoo!" Bartolomeo took one step forward and the celestial dragon stumbled before finally escaping. Bartolomeo laughed and went to the slave. He placed his hands around his neck collar and crushed the lock. Then it just fell on the floor. "You're welcome." He then walked away from the scene, smiling to himself, he was wondering where everyone was.

Pier 19

"We are here." A scarf wearing man exited the tiny boat which held the duo. The other person onboard was a lady although she only had two sheaths on her right hip. She wore a floral button down shirt with pink tiger striped tights. She adjusted her glasses with her right hand as she observed the pier.

"Indeed, thank you for the assistance and the company Charlotte Katakuri." The lady said and gave her friend a long hug. "I been wanting to tell you this..I'm sorry that your mother is so horrible." To that Katakuri laughed.

"Yeah I guess she is isn't she? I'll miss you Alex." Katakuri kept her close, to others he was a cold person who only thirst for blood. But when he was with his best friend, he was just a soft and caring person who just wants to always protect her.

Noire Pirate

Alex Donquioxte

Doflamingo's daughter

70 million beri

"I guess I'll be on my way." She release him from her hugged and took a couple of steps back. They looked into each others eyes before Alex broke from his gaze.

A women man with a teal version of Ace's hat walked through the busy Dressrosa. There were several strange things that was happening at the island that brought a smile to her face.

In the outskirts of the island, a group of pirates that was impersonating her crew were on all fours dreading their very existence.

In the old auction house, or most accurately the burned down auction house. It was covered in flames.

In the Pier where her ship was parked, a Pacifista was obliterated by the person who could only be her shipwright.

A Celestial Dragon was shaken down as his two guards was destroyed.

Then she felt more then one very strong presence heading towards the Pirate kings saber

Now she was headed to Port 17, here she predicted everyone was headed. The woman took a deep breathe before approaching the Pirate Kings saber, just as she thought, everyone was already aboard the ship. The woman then looked at the ship, where her crew was all there waiting for their captains arrival. She was slow to walk up the steps, each of her crew mate noticed her immediately, each one was filled with overwhelming joy.

"Welcome back Captain Noire!" Was all that needed to be said about their long awaited reunion. "What are your orders?"

Noire Pirate Captain

'Snowfist' Portgas D. Noire

?million Beri

"All hands on deck" She assumed her spot on the front of the ship where she usually stood. she looked at her crew once more, each one manning their post. "Let's go to the next Island!"

Noire then noticed the three extra people on the ship

" Who are you guys?" She said getting her crews attention, the blue haired woman stepped forward " Im the ice witch Whitey Bay" she said, the man with short brown hair, he was dressed a bit like Buggy " Im Demi D. Jackson pirate hunter and finally the man stepped forward " Im Bon Clay, you may know me as MR2 "

" Ok " Noire said " Why are you on my ship?"

" We want to join your crew " the trio said in unison

" Sure, welcome aboard" Noire said " Now lets set sail"

Noire pirates

Portgas D. Noire

Bartolomeo

Steven

Vivi Nefertari

Alex Donquioxte

Arlong the saw

Whitey Bay

Mr 2 Bon clay

Demi D. Jackson


End file.
